A Day in the Life of Us
by Doctor Moonwalker
Summary: Hokay, this is my first fanfic that is written about the family living in my dimension, Neverland7. I'll give a rundown on the personalities and description of the characters including me, Writersama! You will of course note that these characters are main


**A Day in the Life of Us.**

Hokay, this is my first fanfic that is written about the family living in my dimension, Neverland7. I'll give a run-down on the personalities and description of the characters including me, Writer-sama! You will of course note that these characters are mainly from Anime, and three from real life, yet their personalities and what not have been altered a tad. .

**Rezo the Red Priest--**Ah yes, the infamous Red Priest from the first season of The Slayers. Rezo is a grumpy old codger that pretty much lives in his underground lab and exits only to eat, refuel with coffee, and make everyone else feel inferior to his gigantic head. He rarely shows a smidge of affection towards any of the other house members, but deep down in his lonely little heart he loves them all...he just never acts like he does. Rezo, being one of the 7 Wise men, is rather gifted in magic and spell casting, and enjoys kicking Xellos' ass whenever possible.

**Xellos the Mysterious Priest**--That is a secret! Here we have another character from the Slayers, seasons NEXT and TRY. Acting as the pervert and tease in the house, Xellos makes it his personal mission to annoy everyone and make crude jokes. His charm and wit is enough to get anyone to drop their anger towards him and smother him with affection, giving him time to flash an evil grin and create more mischief. Xellos openly shows his bisexuality by attempting to seduce and mate with the most naive person in the house, Michael, who's personality is described under Xellos'. He does however care quite a lot about the other members and often will stand in the way of danger and doom to protect them, which are quite unlike what a Monster like him would do. He, like Rezo, is highly gifted in the forms of magic, yet he uses Demonic rather than the shamnic style Rezo possesses.

**Michael Jackson, King Of Pop**--Yes I know, seeing Michael in a fanfic?! His personality and looks have been GREATLY altered to my taste. He has the same femfem face only a tad younger, his silky black hair has been grown out to his elbows, and it takes it upon his liberty to wear as many cloaks and Victorian clothes as his pleases. Michael is a bit of a crybaby and a powderpuff, always getting into trouble and needing to be rescued. He comes off as rather naive yet adorable and innocent and likes to mix up words like asexual and salamander. Michael is loved and cuddled by the family, due to his incredible cuteness, yet when provoked he can throw a rather violent bitch fit and sling spells left and right despite the fact that his magical abilities are limited and in the field of Holy white magic.

**Writer-sama, the Almighty Power of Writing...things**--Mou, you were wondering where I was weren't you? I shall, for the purpose of not sounding pompous and full of myself, describe moi in 3rd person.

Writer-sama is the leader of the house, the master and mother, and the one who makes things happen. Piss her off and the cast'll be participating in a mass orgy with The Backstreet Boys faster than you can say Billie Jean. Her appearance is slightly similar to Michael's, pale yet with black hair that touches her ankles with huge white bangs, green orb eyes lined with eyeliner. Her clothes are black, head to toe, with combat boots and spiked bracelets which she enjoys extending and retracting much like Wolverine from X-Men. Writer is married to Michael and places all power into protecting him, yet feels strongly for her other lackeys--er, family members. They are her boys and her crew, and no one messes with them while she's around. Her magic skills are light-dark mixed, Holy magic and Demonic magic, yet she much rather uses the two Colt 45.'s strapped to her legs. Lara Croft meets Doc Holiday!

**Tony J. Redburn, Tombstone Tony and Moonwalk Doc all in one--**Oh my, another Michael-type character? Some say you can't have enough, some say you can have too many, and I could care less about what the other's say. Tony, as Michael, has been brought into the story with altered skills and views; just leaving him how he is in a story like this would cause us all to grow dust. While the way he's introduced seems to be rather...erm...strange and inhuman, his use is nonetheless enjoyable. At the start no powers are gifted to him, but in time since survival amongst the crazy crew is based on the use of spells, he is taught and later on masters his own art of glittery glitz and glam magic.

Tony relies on his skills of quick-draw and gun spinning that, with his rather powered-up Colt Lightning's, are nothing to laugh at. His appearance makes him seem like an offspring of Writer-sama; tall and pale, yet his hair is shoulder-length and brown and usually back in a ponytail. His eyes are a deep chocolate color, much like Michael's, yet his long jawbone and rather sculpted cheekbones and chiseled nose give him his own individuality away from the superstar. Since it's stated later on his human body is gifted with magic, he adorns the skill of changing clothes as his type of magic changes. When he prefers to use the guns, it's all Doc Holiday garb; when it comes to Moonwalker magic, he becomes his stage-spirit Moonwalk Doc, in full costume and makeup. While many of you with a sick mind would like to see him and Writer-sama in some romantic entanglement, it's already stated she's married to Michael AND YOU AIN'T GONNA SEE NO STRAYIN'. You wanna see that? Go write your own story.

**And now, ON WITH THE FIC! Grab some popcorn, put your dog in the backyard and slap your little brother, 'cause here we gooo...**

**The sun had just started to set this warm summer night, and the dimension of Neverland7 was preparing for a quite evening. The amusement park in the backyard had shut down and the many lights turned off, the animals were asleep in their pens and the machines brought to a halt. All seemed calm...for the moment.**

**Michael: **-screaming at the top of his lungs- XELLOS, GIVE ME BACK MY MAKEUP RIGHT NOW! -raises his hands to power up a spell- I MEAN IT!

**Xellos:** -giggling like a little jackass, holds Michael's makeup bag above his head- You'll have to catch me first powderpuff, THEN I'll give it to you! Tee hee! -

**Michael:** You give that back to me RIGHT NOW, or I'll kill you! -brings his hands to the side of his body, cupping a lightning spell in his hands-

**Xellos:** Michael, we both know you couldn't fry a sponge with your weak skills. Quit making threats and come get your bag! -hovers in mid air, laughing-

**Michael:** -raises both his hands above his head- That's it, I've had it with you! DAMU BRAZ! -fires the spell at Xellos, who is calmly sipping a cup of tea-

**Xellos:** -without opening an eye, raises his staff and blocks the spell, turning it into glitter, which rains all over Michael-

**Obviously stressed and angry about failing, Michael sits down on his bum and starts crying huge waterfall tears out of his eyes, balling his little fists up to his face and rocking back and forth. Xellos tolerates his wailing for a few moments, and then sighs. Blowing a tuft of violet hair out of his pretty slit eyes, he puts his feet on the floor and kneels to Michael's level.**

**Xellos:** -gently wraps his arms around Michael's shaking form- There there now, I'm only playing. Must you get so worked up when I tease?

**Michael:** -wipes away a tear, sniffling- B-but why me, why always me! Wh-why do you always make ME cry, why don't you ever t-tease Writer-sama! -his eyes well up with more tears-

**Xellos:** -tips his head up- Because THAT, my dear, would be suicide. She'd have me turned into a rainbow woodpecker before I could utter a spell. Besides, I'm not one for blasphemy. -chuckles-

**Michael's eyes dry up and a small smile moves across his face as he gently leans his body against Xellos' chest. What was the use of crying? It never did anything for him except cause his makeup to run everywhere.**

**Xellos:** There now, no more crying, You look much better with that pretty smile -gently pats Michael's head-

**Michael:** -blushes softly and rises to his feet- Hey, have you seen Rezo anywhere? I haven't seen him all day and I'm worried!

**Xellos:** Yeah, as worried as you can be about Rezo. He's fine, he's probably down in that lab of his creating another machine to turn socks into bacon or some other breakfast food.

**Michael:** Ooo I remember that one! He turned a pair of my sequined socks into a toaster strudel. It tastes awful though...-goes into deep thought about the physics of footwear and toasty cakes-

**Xellos:** -chuckles at Michael's naive cuteness, and heads down into Rezo's lab-

**Deep down in Rezo's Lab of Horrors and Nonsense...**

**Xellos: **-peers around the corner and spies Rezo furiously working on what appears to be a giant Port-A-Potty with pretty flashing lights- Ooo it's a magic toilet box...

**Rezo: **-whacks the side of the giant contraption with his staff and stands up- Yes...yes! My greatest work is finally complete! No longer shall we live in this dimension alone, but now with others from beyond our reach! MWAHAH! MWAHAHAHA! MWAHAHA -cough cough cough hack hack WHEEZE- HAHAHA!

**Xellos:** -shakes his head- I knew it. The Ol' Geezer's finally gone 'round the bend...

**Rezo:** -turns around-...how many times have I told you to stay OUT of my Lab! What do you WANT!?

**Xellos:** Whatcha got there Rezo? Another worthless machine that'll transform crap into better crap?

**Rezo: **-huffs- NO. It is my greatest invention ever. This machine can import beings from any other dimension! Soon we shall have a grand army of the greatest people ever created...AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD! -walks away laughing like a maniac-

**Xellos: **...Riiiiight. -looks at the machine- Anyone, from ANY dimension you say? -an all-too wicked smile creeps across his face- I wonder what Ol' Michael would think if I imported one of his former selves. I'm SURE he'd get a kick out of seeing his black self! -starts messing with the buttons and pulling all the levers-

**Meanwhile, Michael grows rather bored pondering the toaster and his sparkly socks and decides to venture into Rezo's lab to find someone to play with. Upon entering, he discovers Xellos messing with Rezo's machine and he KNOWS how mad Rezo gets when people play around with his stuff. To try and save Xellos a severe ass-whippin', he hurls himself onto the Priest, causing wires to fray and knobs and buttons to snap off and spark.**

**Xellos: **-pushes Michael off of him- GodDAMNIT Michael, what'd you do that for?! You coulda KILLED me, you stupid little puffball!

**Michael: **-pants- Xellos, Rezo would kill you if he saw you messing with his machine! You don't even know what you are doing, you could have...

**Before Michael can finish saying anything, the machine starts making an alarm sound, and we all know that's a VERY bad sound. Levers fly off and fireworks start spewing out of the machine as a hole is cut in the fabric of space inside the doorway. The sound of a car backfiring his heard and a giant beam of light shoots out of the machine, depositing a quivering mass in Michael's arms. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, the whole thing starts glowing a bright angry red.**

**Michael: **Uh..oh...

**Xellos: **Shit!

**KABOOM! The machine explodes sending ten million pieces in ten million directions. Luckily, no one is cooked alive as when the dust clears Xellos stands with his staff raised high, a barrier spell protecting him, Michael, and the odd shaking thing underneath a blanket the machine spit out.**

**Michael:** -coughs and shakes the dust out of his hair- Way to GO, doofus! Now look what you did, you blew up Rezo's machine! You have NO idea how mad he's gonna be and--what's this thing I'm holding? -looks down at the bundle in his arms- EEEEEEE! IT'S A DEAD BODY, IT'S A DEAD BODY! GET IT AWAY! -throws the mass on the floor-

**Xellos: **Rezo said this machine was to be used to transport beings from other dimensions. I...er...was gonna play a prank on you by bringing in one of your old selves. I'm guessing whatever's under that blanket is one of...you.

**Michael: **Oh, real nice Xellos, REAL NICE. I'm gonna gonna touch it, YOU touch it! This is all YOUR fault!

**Xellos:** Ok ok! Jesus, keep your wig on. -side-steps towards the blanket and lifts it off with his staff-...that kind of looks like you, but...it's NOT you. IT'S A DEFORMED YOU! -starts screaming at the top of his lungs and teleports, reappearing on top of a bookshelf in the lab-

**Michael: **-kneels down- Oh..oh Xellos, it's a child! I've seen so many do this before, they...they impersonate me! You must've messed up the input in the machine! It's not ME, it's an impersonator of me!

**Xellos: **-peers over- Is it dead? Is it bloody? IS IT MESSY? HOLY CRAP I WANNA SEE! -jumps down and sticks his nose in the person's face and takes a sniff-

**The imported impersonator opens their blurry eyes to find the purple-haired Priest only inches from their nose.**

**Xellos:**...MICHAEL HE'S ALIVE. -stands up and dusts off his pants, clearly disappointed- Damnit I was hoping for some blood and gore! -mumbles to himself like a little kid and kicks a pebble-

**Michael: **Oh you poor thing, you must be so confused! You probably have no idea where you are or what happened! Are you hurt? What's your name?

**The new arrival takes one look around the lab, then to Michael, then to Xellos who is hovering in mid air, and abruptly passes out.**

**Xellos:**..is he dead NOW?

**Meanwhile, back at The Hall Of Justice, aka The Parlor Room...**

**At last, the creator of the story gets some screen time! Our dear Writer-sama is seen lying on the pool table with one leg over the other, talking on the phone like a 16 year-old girl at a slumber party.**

**Writer-sama:** OMG shut up! No way! What'd he say? HE DID? HE WHAT?! Oh mah sweet nectah, how long are you going to allow yourself to stay in that suckfest, that is SO uncool! -blah blah blah blah-

**Xellos: **-enters the room, with a rather "I don't want to tell you what's going on but if I don't and you find out later you're gonna eat me for breakfast" look on his face- Erm...Writer-sama?

**Writer-sama:** I'm gonna have to call you back, SOMEONE thinks my attention is more important when it's focused on them. -hangs up her cute little Mickey Mouse phone and rolls onto her stomach- What do you want, Fart Face.

**Xellos: **-grips his staff- Well...um...you see...uh...like, um, Rezo made this new machineeee, and I was playing with it even though I'm not supposed tooo...

**Writer-sama: **-rolls a pool ball back and forth with her hands- Uh huh, go on.

**Xellos: **...and like, Michael went all tattle-tale mode and tackled me so I wouldn't mess with iiiittt...and um...the machine was used to transport people from other dimensions...and uh...one came out. -grins-

**Writer-sama: **-stops rolling the ball- ...what.

**Xellos: **...and like, I think it's a Michael Jackson wanna-be, because it looks just liiiiike him, and I think it might be dead, but it's in Rezo's lab if you wanna check. -moves back and forth on his heels-...oh, the end.

**The pool ball that was moments ago in Writer-sama's hand shattered as it came in contact with Xellos' head.**

**Writer-sama: **WHAT! -sprints out out of the parlor, into the lab, and slides down the railing of the stairs, landing at the bottom where Michael is still standing--er, well, now pacing-

**Michael: **EEP! Writer! Er--um--uh--this isn't what it looks like!

**Writer-sama: **Save it, Xellos already told me. Where's the body?

**Michael: **It's...not quite a 'body', it's still alive...

**Writer-sama: **Aw HELL, now we have some imported random person from God-knows where and we can't KILL it because THAT would be naughty and I'd go to Hell. -looks at the blanket lying on the floor- So where is it.

**Michael: **-points at the blanket- Oh, it's right th--OH NO, IT RAN AWAY! IT'S LOOSE IN THE HOUSE! IT'S GONNA KILL US ALL!

**Writer-sama: **MICHAEL GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! -slaps him back and forth-

**Michael: **-puts a hand to his cheek-...sorry, I'm ok now.

**Writer-sama:** Chances are HE tried to escape, not 'it'. He's probably scared to death. We need to FIND him before something bad happens. Now help me search the lab!

**The two begin searching the lab, which unfortunately for them happens to be HUGE. 45 minutes goes by with no luck. Suddenly, Michael hears a soft crying coming from behind one of Rezo's many bookshelves.**

**Michael: **-motions with his hand and points- I can hear something over there behind the middle bookshelf.

**Writer-sama: **-slowly makes her way to the back wall and discovers the new arrival huddled in a ball, shaking from fear, a fedora tipped down over his eyes- Michael he's scared to death. Go find the lights in here, the darkness in this already creepy place is freaking him out.

**Michael: -**nods and goes to find the light switch-

**Writer-sama: **-kneels down- Come on...it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you.

**As she scoots forward, the mystery person moves backwards until he bumps against the wall and a book lands in front of him with a loud SLAM. Frightened, he stands up and moves towards the only corner, since he's trapped in the narrow area between the two bookcases.**

**Writer-sama: **Come now, there's nowhere else for you to try and run. Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you.

**The mystery person, still not even looking up to show their face, suddenly makes a wild run past Writer, knocking over the book shelf and causing a chain reaction. The bookshelves in Rezo's lab begin falling in a domino fashion, from the middle out, until the last two are about to crash upon the new comer and smush him like a bug. With one swift movement, Writer does a hand spring off one of the tables and lands in front of him, grabbing him in her arms to protect him.**

**CRASH.**

**The last two bookshelves teeter...and fall directly together, creating an arch above the two. Seeing that this stroke of luck wouldn't last long, Writer flings herself and the mystery person out of the way. Only seconds later, the two bookshelves crash, one on top of the other, with a deafening noise. Slowly the dust settled, revealing the master of the house jammed into the corner, the young one clamped tightly in her arms.**

**Drawn by the noise, Xellos and Rezo come running down the stairs and join Michael, who is staring at this whole mess with his mouth hanging open.**

**Rezo: **My...my...my...MY LAB! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LAB! THIS'LL TAKE FOREVER TO CLEAN UP! ALL MY BOOKS, ALL MY WORK! DAMNIT ALL! -starts whacking random things with his staff, spitting out all kinds of curse words-

**Michael: **-rushes over the the corner- Writer-sama, Writer-sama! Are you alright? -tearfully brings his hands up to his mouth-

**Writer-sama: **-opens her eyes a little, feeling a trickle of blood running down her face-...ow...

**The young mystery person removes his fedora, finally giving the group a look at him. His face was long and angular, painted with a white base, red lips, and smokey lined eyes. His smile was very white, yet he had a slight gap in between his teeth. Curly black hair fell across his cheekbones, the rest tied back at the base of his neck. He focused his gaze on his savior's face, arching both of his painted-black eyebrows at the blood and giving a small gasp.**

**Mystery Person: **You're...you're hurt!

**Writer-sama: **-pushes herself onto her elbows, the new comer still sprawled across her chest- I'm still alive, that's the good thing. The question is, are YOU hurt?

**Mystery Person: **-settles onto his knees and extends one of his arms, blood staining through the sleeve of his white V-neck shirt. Suddenly noticing the wound, he flinches and bites his bottom lip, whimpering softly-

**Writer-sama: -**sits up- You are lucky you didn't get killed, bucko. You could have gotten smashed like a grape back there, you're lucky I'm quick as lightning or it would have been lights out forever! -reaches forward and moves his sleeve up- Ah...well, it's not TOO bad, it's just a small gash. Don't want it to get infected though.

**Michael: **I can get some Peroxide if you want. We got Band-Aids that have dinosaurs on them! Isn't that the coolest? DINOSAURS! -claps his hands together-

**Writer-sama: **Yes well, that'd be decent if he wasn't hurt so bad Michael. Only magic can help something like this. -gently places her hands over the wound- Recovery! -bright white light surrounds his arm, and in moments it's as if the wound was never there-

**Mystery Person: **-quickly darts his hands up to his chest-...how?...

**Writer-sama: **You'll catch on sooner or later. -extends his hand- I'm the leader of the house. Everyone here addresses me as Writer-sama, but you can just call me Writer.

**Mystery Person: **-takes her hand, upon which his own his adorned in a sequined glove- I'm Tony. Tony J. Redburn.

**Since Rezo's machine that brought the newcomer into the house was busted into a zillion pieces, he would have to stay until it was fixed. However, it seemed Tony was far too entranced with the world the family lived in to really care. For hours Xellos, Michael, and Writer-sama explained EVERYTHING to him. The world of magic, where they all came from, spells and incantations and enchantments. Soon one hour turned to four, and dawn approached. Sunlight spilled through the windows of the beautiful ranch, bathing everything in gold. Xellos stood up, stretching like a cat and cracking his bones, noting that it was probably time everyone got little sleep.**

**Xellos:** I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I am ready to drop dead. Toodle-loo! -teleports-

**Michael: **-rises to his feet and yawns- I'm very tired too, I think all of us should sleep. It's been a very long night, and we have a big day ahead of us all!

**Tony J: **-is way ahead of everyone else, draped over the arm of the couch, his heavy breathing showing he was fast asleep-

**Michael: **Poor dear, he's had such a big day! He's already seen so much, and he's got a long way to go. -gently moves a curl of black hair out of his eyes with his fingertip- Should we leave him there?

**Writer-sama: **-leans her head on Michael's shoulder- Yeah, he'll be fine. Leave him be, he's not gonna go anywhere.

**The remaining two head off to their own room to sleep. Many hours later the day had set in, and soon the ranch was buzzing with the sounds of daytime. The animals began walking around their pens, the rides started up, and merry-go-round music could be heard throughout the area. Xellos was up and running, being his normal mischievous self and teasing the animals by extending their food forward and then yanking it back. Michael was dancing in the dance room, "State of Shock" blasting from his speakers. Rezo was down in his lab, fuming as he cleaned up the mess from last night; clearly, he was pissed off. Writer-sama was in the kitchen, making her normal breakfast feast, with room for one more of course.**

**Writer-sama: **Xellos! Get in here and set the table for me. -flips over an egg in one pan and pokes at a pancake in another-

**Xellos: **-comes inside and begins setting the table, putting the plates and silverware upside down on purpose-

**Writer-sama: **CORRECTION. Set the table THE RIGHT WAY OR YOU GET NO FOOD. -narrows her eyes-

**Xellos: **-salutes her- Yes ma'am! -sets the table correctly-

**Writer-sama: **-lays pretty much every kind of breakfast food in the known world on the table- There we go! -looks around- Where's my Michael?

**Michael:** -places his hands over her eyes from behind- Guess who?

**Writer-sama:** -smiles and turns around- Good morning Michael. -places a kiss on his cheek-

**Michael: **-returns the kiss- Good morning Writer-sama! Where is our new young guest?

**Writer-sama: **Oh I almost forgot about him! I'd better wake him, he must be hungry.

**The Writer enters the living room to wake the new member of the household. Slowly peeking over the couch she finds him right where the left him, curled up with his hands close to his face, fast asleep. One of the ranch's cats, Cheesecake, is draped over the crook of his legs, purring contently.**

**Writer-sama**: That is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life.

**The cat soon awakens, stretching out and gently kneading Tony's leg, waking him.**

**Writer-sama: **Good morning! It seems our cat has taken a liking to your leg. -laughs-

**Tony J: **-smiles and gently pets the cat- Hey there kitty. -looks around the room, out the window, and finally at Writer-sama- Good morning.

**Writer-sama: **Do you want to eat with us? You must be hungry.

**Tony J: **-nods, taking the cat out of his lap and placing her on the couch-

**The whole family, including the new comer, sit down at the table. Writer-sama dumps a bunch of food onto his plate and flashes him a smile. Michael is eating like a refined person with manners, while Xellos is building a giant tower out of his food. Judging by the way he was wielding his spoon, a knock-down was planned for the morning. Rezo was sitting at the end of the table, away from everyone else, his face buried in his food; clearly he was still pissed about his lab. After awhile Xellos screams TIMBER! and whacks the tower with his spoon, sending smashed up food all over Tony.**

**Writer-sama:** DAMNIT XELLOS, YOU MORON! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! -grabs him by the collar and lifts him off the ground-

**Xellos: **-flails around like a fish- It was an accident! I swear, it was an accident!

**Writer-sama: **-gives him a look and drops him back in his chair, turning to Tony, who was trying to mop the mess off his pants- You poor thing, you're covered in...in...well, everything. You need to get cleaned up, come with me.

**The Writer leads him into her room, and vanishes into her huge walk-in closet, which oddly had many weapons hanging from the hooks. Swords, knives, guns, the works. After awhile she steps out, empty-handed.**

**Writer-sama: **I don't have anything that would fit your frame, but since you're going to be staying with us for awhile I think it's time we get you your own 'look'. -claps her hands together- So! What would you like? Anything you want, just name it and I can have it made!

**Tony J: **Well...I'm a gun spinner, so I'm rather fond of clothes like that of Doc Holiday from the movie Tombstone. Also, as you can tell from my clothes I'm a Michael Jackson impersonator, and I love his outfits. The military and buckles and everything, he's got the greatest sense of fashion. I do have things like it, but I'm always looking for more. Sometimes I wish I could raid his closet!

**Writer-sama: **-taps her chin- Military, Wild West, glitter and glam...I think I have a pretty good idea what you have in mind. -throws him a towel- My bathroom is through that door, go have a shower. When you're done, your clothes will be on the counter in there. Come out here when you're ready, and we'll have a look at you! -smiles and pats his shoulder-

**Shortly after leaving the room, Writer-sama entered Rezo's lab, or what was left of it. Taking a pencil and some paper, she began a sketch of what Tony had been speaking of. Soon one sketch became two, then three, and after awhile a whole pile of drawings was atop the table. Raising both her hands she started uttering a spell, and then pointed at the papers. Instantly the drawings peeled off their canvas, floating around her in a circle and dancing around in a grey and white blur. Writer-sama touched one of them with her enchanted fingertips, and the drawings sprang to life and became the very clothes she had drawn, sparkles and buckles and all! She continued to bring the artwork to life until she was down to her last outfit. After folding them all neatly, Writer-sama walked back into her room and placed them on the counter to await their new Master.**

**Meanwhile, in The Living Room of Living and Chaos...**

**Xellos: **I'm hoping that kid didn't DROWN up there, Writer-sama.

**Michael: **I'm sure he's just fine Xellos, give him a break. He IS in a totally unfamiliar area! Leave him be.

**As Michael said that, the very person they spoke of entered the room wearing one of Writer-sama's obviously well created clothes. He was wearing a military jacket with 8 rows of silver buttons, the distance between them getting smaller and smaller towards the bottom. The collar was high with an embroidered pattern, a diamond-encrusted crown was nestled at his throat. The pants were black, slim to his frame, and were tucked into black sleek boots with sliver buttons up the side. His makeup had been washed away, his hair slicked back into a ponytail, and a wide-brimmed fedora sat atop his head, completing the sensually dark look he adorned. Tony smiled at the group, who looked back at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths.**

**Writer-sama:** -claps her hands together- I have never done finer work! -kisses her fingers and places them outwards- Mwah! It is, how do you say, perfecto!

**Michael: **I love it! That's the first outfit I'M gonna wear when I go on tour again!

**Xellos: **-is far too occupied with his finger up his nose to notice-

**Michael: **-sharply elbows him-

**Xellos: **Wha-OW! Oh oh right, bitchin' threads there kid, don't be surprised if you get offered a MODELING CAREER AT GQ MAGAZINE!

**Writer-sama: **...Xellos, there is a fine line between a compliment and just straight out lying, and you just leaped the hell over it.

**Tony J: **-laughs and folds his hands- Thank you, Writer. To have this kind of look is...is a dream come true. I am deeply appreciative. God Bless you, you are truly gifted!

**Writer-sama: **-blushes and waves her hand downwards to him- Now now, no need to thank me. You're one of us now, and you will be treated as one of us. That is, of course, until Rezo fixes the machine and we can send you home to...where did you say you were from?

**Tony J: -**in an voice identical to Michael's- Never Neverland. But I originally grew up on 2300 Jackson street with my brothers. Ah, hee hee!

**Michael: **-nearly chokes- My GOODNESS! You-you can sound just like me! I've never heard anyone do such an accurate imitation of my voice!

**Tony J: **I do all kinds of voices. Michael Jackson, Doc Holiday, Jim Carrey. I do alot of cartoon voices too, like The Simpsons and Space Ghost.

**Michael: **You have got to be like, one of the most multi-talented young people I've ever come across. -smiles-

**Tony J: -**in Michael's voice- Well, I thank you!

**The months passed, and soon Tony became one of the family. Rezo's work on the machine was slow, but no one seemed to really care. Deep down no one wanted him to finish it, for if he did it would mean their new member of the family would have to leave, and they had all grown to love him dearly. Michael and he danced daily, even teaching the King of Pop a thing or two. Xellos gave him a few pointers on pickin up ladies, since he himself was quite the charmer, and Rezo filled his head with useful information about just about everything from A to Z. But it was Writer-sama who's teachings stayed strongest in his heart. Even though Tony practiced a deep Christian faith, he allowed her to teach him about magic, spells, sorcery, and all things she had done in her travels. Soon she began to gift him with bits and pieces of her own powers, and slowly but surely he caught on. It would seem his love for cartoons, comic books and make-believe allowed him to take on his new skills with an almost expert mind. His knowledge of such things impossible in the real world helped him master his new skills, stepping up in level with the others in the house that had been using their powers for years. Of course, his magic was that of Holiness, but that didn't stop him from admiring the workings of the other styles used by the family.**

**Out in the back fields of Neverland7, we find our head house member and the young learner, staring at the sky on a rather lovely, warm day.**

**Writer-sama:** -lies on the grass, watching the clouds go by- What is something you've wanted your whole life, more than anything in the whole world? -turns to Tony, who is lying next to her-

**Tony J: **To have wings and fly anywhere I wanted.

**Writer-sama: **-laughs- Come on, be serious.

**Tony J: **I AM serious. I've always dreamed of having huge, white angel wings and flying through the sky, anywhere in the world. That feeling of freedom cannot be achieved any other way, I believe. -picks a feather out of the grass and waves it back and forth-

**Writer-sama: **-rolls onto her side and places a hand on his shoulder- What would you say if I told you I could make your wish come true?

**Tony J: **-laughs- I would tell you that you're a little Never Neverland up in here! -makes a spiral motion with his finger at his temple-

**Writer-sama: **You live here with us in a land of magic. There is no such thing as no. Anything you wish or dream of can come true here. From something as simple as enchanted drawings, to something as wild as angel wings on your back.

**Tony J: **-he ponders what's she has said for a few moments, before sitting up to face her- What is something YOU have always wanted, more than anything else?

**Writer-sama: **-sits up- Me? Well, I've always wanted...no, it's silly. -turns her back to him- It's just a silly thought in a loopy lady's head.

**Tony J: **- rests his chin over her shoulder- No dream is silly if it comes from inside your heart. God didn't create our hearts and souls and what's in them to be foolish. Tell me, please?

**Writer-sama: **-turns her head towards him- I've always wanted to be of beloved royalty, just like Princess Diana. I loved her ever since I was a little girl, and I dreamed of being like her. Using my power for good, loved by all, elegant and beautiful and a truly heavenly human being. When she died, a piece of my heart died with her; a piece of the little girl from my childhood died with her...

**Tony J: **-gently takes ahold of her hands-I know how you feel, I really do. But she still lives on in you because you love her. From now on, I am going to call you Princess Diana. -smiles-

**Writer-sama: **Well, I WOULD call you Michael Jackson, but he's already living here. In honor of your love for angelic wings, I'm going to call you Archangel. -smiles and squeezes his hands slightly-

**Tony J: **-laughs- Alright then, Di. Shall we head back inside, or should we simply lie out here without a care in the world?

**Writer-sama: **-in a British accent- Dahling, I say we lie out here without a care in the world!

**The two soon create a ritual: Every night, as dusk falls, they watch the sun set over the ranch and share one wish or dream with the other, knowing more and more about each other with each passing night. Soon Writer-sama knows she can trust him enough to show him her 'Secret Spot'. Leading him deep into the woods bordering the ranch, they end up on a hill hanging far over the ocean, displaying the most beautiful view in the world; sparkling water, as far as the eye can see, the reflection of the sun glittering on the surface like a million tiny diamonds. A more perfect stage could not be asked for, and a more perfect moment could not be taking place...or so they thought. /Que the looming, creepy music Bum bum bum...**

**Writer-sama: **Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your LIFE? Look at the water, feel the spray of the sea, and just take a GANDER at that sunset! -spreads her arms as if to say Ta Da!-

**Tony J: **I feel like I could sit here and look at this forever. It's moments like this that show God's greatest and most perfect work. It's like he painted this, using the world as his canvas, to show it to our human eyes and let us get from it what we can.

**Writer-sama: **...can't you ever just say "Ooo pretty?"

**Tony J: **-laughs- I'm sorry, but when I get on the subject of God's creations, I tend to ramble a little. I just feel so strongly about it, and I want to tell anyone and everyone!

**Writer-sama: **I'm just jokin' with ya', relax. -leans back on her hands-

**Tony J: **-turns in her direction- Last night I told one wish or dream, now it's your turn to go first. -extends his hand to her- Share.

**It would seem Writer-sama's mind was on something else than the earlier view; she was gazing at something she found, at the moment, to be far more beautiful. _You are a married woman, you cannot allow yourself to be straying, especially towards young blood like his!_ her mind hissed at her. But it seemed her heart had other plans. _Listen to what comes from inside. If you have feelings for him, act on them! _The battle between her heart and mind raged for a short moment before a dam broke loose. Going with what felt the strongest inside she made a choice. Taking the young impersonator by the hands, she pulled him close and placed a loving kiss on his lips. To what they both knew, it was an innocent show of love. To Michael, who was about to step into the setting to find his wife, it was treason. Anger burned in his black-lined, usually gentle eyes like they never had before. Hot tears streamed down his face, stinging his eyes and causing his jaw to clench. In deep, dark, soap-opera tones he pointed a finger at the two and whispered, "You shall taste blood before you taste my wife's lips again!"**

**On the other end, the two innocent 'lovers' were unaware they were being watched by probably the worst possible person for this specific moment. After only a split second, Writer-sama broke the kiss, the two both quite shocked at what had just taken place.**

**Writer-sama: **-puts her hands over her mouth in horror- Oh my God, I am...I am so sorry, what have I DONE, I am so sorry!

**Tony J: **-voice cracks- There's not need to apologize, it's...um...it's alright.

**An awkward silence creeps over the pair.**

**Writer-sama:** -plays with a piece of her hair-...Look, it's not going to get weird now is it?

**Tony J: **No no, of...of course not! It was a one-time thing, it's over now!...

**Writer-sama: **Right right, a one-time thing, yes!...

**Another very awkward silence.**

**Writer-sama: **Let's pretend this never happened, ok.

**Tony J: **And no one needs to know.

**The two shake on it, and start their walk back towards the ranch. It would have been so nice for it to end that way, but unfortunately a certain jealous and rage-filled individual wasn't about to let the person who just had his hands on his wife get away so easily. Stepping in front of the pair, he points a finger at Tony and narrows his eyes.**

**Michael: **You shall PAY for what you have done!

**Writer-sama: **Michael, get out of the way, we aren't in the mood to play Make Believe with you right now. You and Xellos can entertain yourselves with the Knights of the Squarehead Table game.

**Tony J: **-laughs-

**Michael: **This is NO game. -turns to Tony- Young one, while I know you haven't been properly trained in magic like the rest of us, I unfortunately shall be using that to my own advantage. And, since I've already seen WHAT you two have been doing and have no reason of showing mercy, I have to say that this sadly means you have to die!

**With one swift movement Michael brings both of his gloved hands forward, brandishing a powerful windspell and forcefully throwing his so-called enemy up against the side of the house, much to Writer-sama's horror.**

**Writer-sama: **-throws her hands up to her mouth- Michael what are you DOING, why did you do that?! You could have killed him, you know not to play so rough, he's not experienced yet!

**Michael: **I ment what I said. I'll show him no mercy.

**Writer-sama: **But WHY! Why are you doing this!? -her eyes fill with tears as the once sweet Michael she knew and loved seems to vanish before her very eyes-

**Michael: **Anyone who puts their hands on the woman I married will end up dead. I SAW what was going on between you two, and I will never forgive him for it! -raises his hands, creating a powerful electricity spell between his fingertips-

**Writer-sama: **Michael don't, he'll die! He's not like the rest of us, you'll kill him! -grabs onto his arms-

**Michael: **Get out of my way and let me do what I have to do! -throws her out of the way and with the other hand casts a spell of binding, creating magically amplified ropes around her body-

**The Writer frantically struggles against the ropes as Michael walks away from her. It was no use; Michael's rage had caused his magic to power up dramatically, and even with all her strength she couldn't break the ropes. She could only watch in tearful horror as Michael grabbed Tony by the shoulders and sent a powerful wave of electricity through his body. When he said he'd show no mercy, he ment it; he continued to shock him with his powers, bringing him closer and closer to death with each passing moment, until something caused him to stop. A voice, the voice of his wife, reached his ears louder that he'd ever heard. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Writer-sama screamed, her own rage inside letting loose and ropes around her breaking free. The magical energy bound within them shot off, and sparks rained down upon them.**

**Michael: **Wha-what are you doing?!

**Writer-sama: **-slowly walks towards him, sparks still shooting off her body- I said... leave--him--alone.

**Michael: **I-I cannot comply with you, he has to pay for what he has done! -raises his hand, another spell forming-

**Writer-sama finally reached where he was, took ahold of his hand that was wielding the spell, and pointed it at herself.**

**Writer-sama: **If you are going to shoot anyone, it should be me. He didn't try to take advantage of me. I was the one who kissed HIM. It was an innocent gesture, an accident really, I didn't mean it, honestly I didn't.

**Michael lowered his hand, the spell subsiding, and tears filled his eyes.**

**Michael: **Oh...OH, HOW COULD YOU?! Don't you love me anymore? -tears flow freely down his face-

**Writer-sama: **-gently takes his face within her hands- Of course I love you, I married you didn't I? It...it was an accident! Please, you must believe me when I say this: I am sorry, I am so sorry!

**It was now her turn to cry. Michael studied her for a moment, then seeing she was being honest, he wrapped her arms around her and held her close.**

**Michael: **I forgive you, I just love you so much, and if I ever lost you I'd just die.

**Writer-sama: **I feel the same way, you are my one and only, and I'll never leave you.

**The sappy love fest didn't last long, as Writer-sama soon realized they were losing their young new family member. The noise has brought Xellos and Rezo outside, and Rezo gently lifted Tony up into his arms to check if he was even still alive.**

**Rezo: **He's hurt, really bad. His whole body's been slammed nearly to death, he didn't stand a chance against Michael's magic. I will do everything in my power to help him. -rushes back into the house and down into the Lab-

**Xellos: **-for once, has no smartass comments to make-

**The rest of the family headed inside to wait in the parlor. An hour goes by, then two, then four, and soon the skyline is starting to slightly turn with the morning. Xellos is draped over the pool table on his back, snoring like a car trying to start up; a piece of purple hair over his face flutters everytime he breathes out. Michael is laying in his wife's lap, murmuring softly in his sleep. However, the person he's lying on is wide awake, and feeling horrible. _What have I done?...Why did I DO that, I'm so stupid! I was like a 13 year old girl with a crush on an older guy, making the first move and trying to be all gutsy. I'm a married woman for crying out loud! It's all my fault...he might die, and it's all my fault!_ With that last thought she burst into silent tears, making her best attempt in not waking the love of her life in her lap. After awhile she slumped over Michael's body, aching from sadness and fatigue. Morning soon engulfed the ranch and sun filled the room. Deep down in Rezo's lab, the priest was asleep as well, on his knees with the rest of his body folded across the bed of the young one he was trying so desperately to save. He had used ever ounce of strength and magic he had; nothing left now to do...but wait.**

**The first one to awaken later in the morning was Xellos; one of the two things that control a man decided to make it's own decision and wake him up.**

**Xellos: **-yawns sleepily and rubs his eyes-...did I wake up to pee, or eat? -ponders to himself for a moment, and then his gaze rests upon the doorway to Rezo's lab-...kid, you better pull through in there. -gets up to go relieve himself-

**After taking a much needed bathroom break, Xellos heads back towards the parlor. On the way, he stops and peers into the lab through the windows, getting a clear look at Tony. He is very pale, and looks as if he hasn't an ounce of strength left. Even with Rezo's help, he doesn't have enough to hold on very tightly. For once in his life Xellos feels deep sadness seeing the young one that way, and decides to do something about it. Slowly and quietly, he sneaks into the lab and to his bedside. Rolling up both his sleeves, he holds his hands above Tony's body and begins to chant a very old spell. Deep red light begins transferring into his body; clearly, he's giving all of his strength up to save his life. Feeling energy rising within his weakness, Tony opens his eyes slightly.**

**Tony J: **...what are...you doing...

**Xellos: -**smiles, a trickle of sweat running down his face- I'm givin' you all my energy, kid. You gotta make it, you just gotta, and I'm going to make sure you do!

**Tony J: **-weakly- thank...you...-abruptly passes out-

**Xellos gives him every last bit of energy he has to him, and too falls unconscious and rolls under the bed. A sudden horrible silence fills the lab as the heartbeat of only two can be heard. For a moment it seems the whole world is still, but then...a third soft heartbeat echoes quietly throughout the lab. Color returns to Tony's cheeks, and his eyes snap open, full of life and energy. Slowly he sits up, stretching his limbs, feeling the strength quickly returning to his body. He swings one leg over to the floor, then the other, and stands up, a strange tingling sensation shooting down his shoulder blades. Feeling the presence of another awake in the lab, Rezo stirs from his sleep and looks upward. Seeing the young one is alive, he quickly rises to his feet and hugs him close.**

**Rezo: **You're alive, you're ok, everyone's ok, everything is ok! -tears fill his eyes- I thought we were gonna lose you, you were so close to death! But look at you now, you're alright and full of energy! But...-places his hands on the sides of his thin face- This energy...you have been helped by another!

**At that moment, Xellos rolls out from under the bed, yawns, and stands up.**

**Xellos: **Well look what the blizzard blew in! You're alive, kiddo! -smacks him on the back- I knew you could do it, way to go!

**Tony J: **I would have died without they help from you two. God truly gave you both a gift, and it's because of you and him I'm alive right now. -his voice cracks slightly- Thank you, so very much. -the odd tingling sensation returns to his shoulder blades, causing him to shift back and forth- That's strange...

**Rezo: **Your shoulders feel weird, don't they.

**Tony J: **How'd you know?

**Rezo: **Awhile back, Writer-sama told me your dream from deep inside your heart was to fly, with huge white angel wings. While I was working on saving your life, I decided to give you a rather special gift.

**Tony J: **I...I don't understand.

**At that moment Xellos, who has been teasing a bird in Rezo's lab, finally pushed it too far and with and angry RAWK! the bird took off, busting out of it's cage and knocking it over. The cage fell against one of the bookcases, calling it to fall, and the whole damned domino fiasco from the start of this tale began again! Only this time, Writer-sama wasn't around to save the newest family member, who was about to be (once again) smashed like an insect. Perhaps it was magic, or fate, or both that caused the next thing to happen, but whatever it was it was truly a miracle. As the remaining two bookshelves began their decent, the odd tingling sensation in Tony's shoulder blades became a piercing pain that snaked through his body. All at once, a pair of huge white angel wings shot out of his back and spread out like a bird ready to soar. The sheer force and power of it sent the bookshelves crashing into the back wall of the lab. Both Xellos and Rezo looked in his direction with their mouths hanging open. The wings folded behind his back and he sank to his knees, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.**

**Rezo: **Wow. I did a good job with those. -hair is blown backwards like a mohawk on the base of his head-

**Xellos: **-dumbfounded- A buh a buh a buh a buh...

**Tony J: **What...what have you...my back...wings...impossible...

**Rezo: **Nothing is impossible here. Give me a few moments with you later, I'll teach you to extend and retract those. Don't want you getting caught in any doorways, 'ey kiddo? -pats his shoulder-

**Xellos: **-finally gets ahold of himself- THAT WAS THE MOST BITCHIN' THING I HAVE EVER SEEN. DO IT AGAIN!

**Meanwhile, in the Kitchen of all things Magically Tasty, Writer-sama is awake and trying her best to keep cheerful, since she is unaware her young friend is alive and well. Despite her best efforts, her mood remains dreary as she cooks breakfast for the family. Michael is leaning in the doorway, watching her with guilt digging deep into his heart. _I almost killed that kid...I've never behaved like this before, why did I do that? I was so jealous...and he didn't even do anything. My God...I have to make it up to him somehow!_**

**Writer-sama: **Michael, what are you thinking about? -flips a pancake-

**Michael: **How I'm going to make it up to him. -puts his face in his hands-

**Writer-sama: **He once told me he wanted to raid your closet. Let him do it.

**Michael: **...what would I do without out? -raises his head up, smiling-

**Writer-sama: **Crash and burn miserably. -places a kiss on his cheek- Now go make him smile.

**Michael enters the lab just as Rezo is teaching Tony to retract and extend his wings.**

**Rezo: **Feel it, like an extension of your body. Focus your mind like they are another set of arms. Stretch as far as you can, and pull back like you are spinning on your heels. -moves his hands in a flowing motion-

**Tony J: **-his wings slowly extend to full length, flutter for a moment, then fold behind his back- I think...I think I'm starting to get it. It just feels like they are tied down and I have to use so much force to move them.

**Rezo: **In time, it will feel natural. You'll be able to whip those out and in any time. Once you learn that, I can teach you to fly.

**The word 'fly' causes Tony's eyes to sparkle.**

**Tony J: **Finally...my dream, my wish that I've had forever, has come true. -smiles widely-

**Michael: **-coughs softly- Excuse me. I don't mean to disturb what's going on, but...may I speak with him alone Rezo?

**Rezo nods curtly and walks out of the lab, leaving them alone.**

**Michael: **Rezo gave you what you wanted most I see.

**Tony J: **-nods, sitting on the table-

**Michael: **-eyes fill up with tears- Oh God, I can't stand it anymore! You have to forgive me for what I've done, please! I'm so sorry, oh God I am so sorry, please forgive me! I have done the most horrible of horrible, I'm a bad person! -starts crying hysterically-

**Tony slides off the table and puts his arms arms around Michael and pulls him close, his huge wings folding slightly around them both.**

**Tony J: **You are not a horrible person, God does not make his children horrible. I forgive you, and believe me, so does he. I understand all that's happened here, and you are forgiven in my heart.

**Michael: **-wipes his tears- G-God bless you child!

**Tony J: **-smiles- He has, truly. He has.

**The time that passed after that felt like magic to the family. They were all bonded by God's love, even Xellos. In time, Rezo taught Tony to fly, and he was often seen soaring over Neverland, singing 'Smile' as he did. Writer-sama and Michael began to think of him as their child, treating him so with both their love. Deep down, they'd both wanted a child, and they felt having one like him at their side and in their hearts was truly God's showing of love. Everyday was a new adventure; new skills to learn, new places to explore, new ideas to put to invention, and as long as they all were stuck at the hip, nothing would ever tear them apart. /que sappy adorable music and a shot of the family skipping through the flowers, holding hands and dressed like hippies**

**No one ever asked if Rezo fixed his machine, only because no one wanted it fixed. Only once did he attempt to start it up, but it didn't work. If he'd looked closer, he would have found a pair of Rayban sunglasses wedged up in the cogs and wires...**

**I betcha Never Neverland you'd reach THE END**


End file.
